


The Wrath Of Fire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming, Community: spnkink_meme, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; SAM/DEAN - jealous!possessive!Dean marking-biting-claiming/Dean gets jealous and wants to mark Sam forever. No non-con, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath Of Fire

Sam stood naked in front the bathroom mirror, eyeing himself closely. His lips were kiss swollen, his hips were covered with nail marks, and his neck was decorated with teeth indentions. The deep, dark markings stood out loud and clear against his sun kissed skin—showcasing the events of last night. 

Sam closed his eyes and thought back on last night. He and Dean had just wrapped up a successful hunt and they were at the bar, having a few drinks and celebrating. Sam sat on the stool at their table, sipping his beer while he watched his brother hustle two poor sons of bitches. 

The guys were terrible at pool and Dean was taking full advantage. He lined up the shot and sank the ball into the corner pocket, smooth and easy, over and over again. While the game continued, a man with long blond hair came over and sat with Sam. The guy was a huge flirt and he started hitting on Sam, even though Sam made it clear he wasn’t interested. Blondie just wouldn’t take a hint and he was way too friendly for Dean’s liking. 

Dean felt a surge of possessiveness and jealously curl in his belly as he watched the guy palm Sam’s thigh. Sam slapped the man's hand away and shoved at him but still the guy continued. He cupped Sam’s crotch and palmed him, smiling fondly as he did so. Dean lost it then and there—how dare that motherfucker touch what belonged to him! The older Winchester stalked over to the man and shoved between him and Sam, standing mere inches away from the guy. 

“He’s mine.” Dean growled, his eyes burning with rage, so dark it was as if he was possessed. 

The guy scoffed. “I don’t see your name anywhere, pal.” 

Dean smiled, actually smiled, a wicked feral grin that made the few people who lingered in the bar step back. Sam watched in shock as Dean reached for his gun tucked away in the waistband of his jeans. Before he could say anything his brother had the gun pointed at the man, cocked and ready to go. The man’s eyes widened in terror but he didn’t move—he was to frozen with fear. No one in the bar made a move, all of them were too shocked at the sudden turn of events to do anything other than stand and stare. 

“I’m going to say this once,” Dean accounted, voice low and deep, menacing. “He belongs to me. End of story. Now, you can walk away or these nice fine people in the bar can carry you out in a body bag. It’s your choice.” 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing—his brother had never acted like this before. Yes they were together and Sam felt like he belonged to his sibling, but Dean had never been so forthright in displaying his possessiveness. He was shocked but also turned on—the thought of Dean owning him made his cock harden and twitch. Sam took Dean’s other hand and laced their fingers together. “Come on, Dean. Let’s go. I’m yours, take me home. Come on.” 

He kept his voice soft and low, like he was talking to a rabid dog, trying to keep it calm so it wouldn’t attack. For a moment, Sam worried that Dean was going to shoot the man; he pressed the gun harder into the guys forehead, a clear indication that he didn’t plan to let Blondie live. But then Dean lowered his gun and tucked it away, and the next thing Sam knew he was being dragged out of the bar by his brother. 

Not less than half an hour later Sam was on his hands and knees on the motel bed being ravaged by his older brother. Dean was fucking him with long, deep hard stokes, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Sam’s hips. Sam’s skin seemed to burn hot under his hands and Dean squeezed tighter, knowing he would leave marks in his wake. He nipped and bit at Sam's back and shoulders, his hips rutting faster as the blissful pleasure built. Dean was practically growling as he spoke, his voice rough and dripping with possessiveness.

“Your mine, little brother, only mine. No one else can have you, I’ll kill them. You're mine and every part of you belongs to me. Your heart, you soul, your body—all of it belongs to me. I own you, don’t I, baby?”

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Sam moaned, his blood rushing hot through his veins, bright bursts of pleasure sparking along his spine. 

Dean shoved his hips harder against Sam’s; slamming into him with enough force it shook the bed. He leaned forward and ground his hips faster, forcing his cock farther up Sam’s ass.

“Say it,” He growled, dragging the words out low and rough against the back of Sammy’s neck, laying sharp love bites all over the flesh. “Say your mine.” 

“I’m yours, only yours!” Sam cried out, his body jarring as Dean slammed into him rougher. He was so extremely turned on, his cock hanging hot and hard between his legs, the engorged flesh dripping drops of pre-cum. His skin felt as if it was stretched too thin, burning with a heated fire, every part of him alive with pleasure. He moaned and spread his legs wider when Dean draped himself over his back, covering him from head to toe. 

Thrusting faster and deeper, Dean bit at Sam's neck, his teeth dragging over the exposed flesh, drawing a small amount of blood. Sam’s eyes screwed shut and he flushed all over, his breath hitching as he took the pounding. He could practically feel the energy buzzing under Dean’s skin—just as it always did after a hunt. 

He moaned and clutched at the sheets as Dean reached around to tug on one of his peaked nipples. He was so torn, close and not close enough, his climax right there and yet so far off. Dean shoved into Sam harder, grunting sharply as his thick long cock impaled his brother. Sam cried out and rocked his hips back, fucking himself on the swollen flesh, feeling so alive and aroused at being fucked raw and hard.

He was the first to climax, followed right by Dean, coming in a rush of white light and sparkling stars. He was still pulsing when he felt Dean’s seed inside him, soaking his inner walls, making him groan loudly as his brother’s seed filled him up. Gasping, Dean gave a few more thrusts, sharp and deep, riding out the intense heat of his orgasm. No sooner had he climaxed he grabbed Sam and flipped him over, smiling when his baby brother cried out in pleasure, his cock still buried deep inside Sam. 

Sam lay boneless and fucked-out, panting as he gazed up at Dean. Smiling, Dean lapped at Sam’s lips then took his mouth in a rough, yet tender kiss, one that made sparks race though him and made his toes curl. 

Dean nipped and sucked on Sam’s lips, taking what he wanted; sure to leave his brother’s lips kiss swollen. He didn’t break the kiss until he was breathless, his mind dizzy on the rush of endorphins and pleasure. When he gazed at Sam his lips twisted in a feral grin; Sammy looked fucked out and ravaged, sweet lips plump, marks of passion all over his neck. 

“Your mine,” Dean growled. It wasn’t a question—it was a fact. Sam pulled his brother closer until their foreheads met, his lips brushing over Dean’s as he spoke. “I’m yours, big brother, forever.” 

Grinning, his eyes sparkling with love and lust, Dean kissed Sam passionately, his lips so soft and warm, his tongue licking its way into Sam’s mouth, his actions proving—that without a doubt—Sam was owned. 

A warm hand slipped over Sam’s belly, pulling him from his memories. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean press close from behind, hugging him in a tight hold. “Mmm, morning mine,” Dean mewled softly.

Sam smiled; both from the soft sweet tone of his brother’s voice and from the feel of Dean’s fingernails gently caressed his hips, nails lying right where the markings lay. His smile grew when Dean ordered him to the bed, growling about how he was going to fuck him so hard he would see stars. 

Sam didn't hesitate, not even for one second. He gave Dean a quick kiss before he all but ran to the bed. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/4278.html?thread=2122678#t2122678)


End file.
